Wilson
Wilson *'Class': EMD F3 *'Gender': Male *'Voice': Morgan Overton (UK Season 1-3) Edward Sharpe (UK Season 4) and Tony Terraciano (US) Wilson is an American diesel-electric hybrid. He is currently an advanced trainee and works at Chug Patrol. He is considered the main character of the program. Personality Wilson is a lively, mixed-traffic engine with lots of enthusiasm, but this eagerness isn't always matched by his ability to pay attention to instructions, so he often finds himself in deep water. For example, he may pay attention to the dispatch board to see which tunnel to take, but as he emerges on the other side, he realises that he forgot to listen to where he's supposed to be going! He also isn't very good at concentrating and can lose focus from something as small as a butterfly. Wilson sometimes gets frustrated that he's not as strong as Brewster or as fast as Koko, but he just doesn't fully understand his own special talents yet. Wilson has lots of confidence in his everyday surroundings, but is suddenly unsure when presented with something new or unfamiliar. In Season 4, he joined Jackman and Calley in the Chug patrol. Basis Wilson is based on the EMD F3, an American diesel-electric locomotive. Trivia * He can be considered the main character of the series, as he is featured most prominently in episodes and products. In addition, the boxes of merchandise are normally red like him. * He was seen mostly with Brewster and Koko as best friends. * He often idolises the older chuggers, most notably: ** Harrison - Wilson admires Harrison's confidence, but when he tries to copy him, he ends up in trouble. ** Frostini - Wilson often tries to assist Frostini and wants to be like him when he is older. ** Action Chugger - Wilson always gets excited when Action Chugger comes to Chuggington and asks him questions about how he can be more like him. * He can easily be distracted by his own thoughts, or butterflies. * Sometimes he doesn't wash. * He occasionally gets lost. * He is a good student, but sometimes gets in trouble. * He sometimes makes strange faces. * He was tagged along with his friends or Jackman. Voice Actors *Morgan Overton (UK Season 1-3) *Edward Sharpe (UK Season 4) *Tony Terraciano (US) *Erika Sequera (Latin America) *Luciano Monteiro (Brazil) *Shir Cohen (Israel) Appearances *Season 1 - Can't Catch Koko, Wilson and the Elephant, Clunky Wilson, Koko and the Tunnel, Braking Brewster, Hodge and the Magnet, Koko and the Squirrels (cameo), Wilson Gets a Wash, Brewster Goes Bananas, Bang Klang Wilson, Old Puffer Pete's Tour, Late Again Eddie, Wilson's Smooth Moves, Cool Wilson, The Chugger Championship, Action Brewster, Koko On Call, Koko's Puppy Training, Outward Bound Olwin, Brewster and the Dragon, Wake Up Wilson, Brewster Knows Best, Koko Pulls it Off, Wilson and the Ice Cream, Wilson's Wacky Tour, Hodge's Secret, Frostini's Fruit Fandango, Zephie Ace Reporter (cameo), Famous Emery, Watch Out Wilson, Brewster's Hobby, Zephie's Monkey Business, Nurse Wilson, Mtambo's Amazing Adventure, Rock-A-Bye Chatsworth, Brewster to the Rescue, Wilson and the Paint Wagon, Eddie Finds Time, Mtambo's Royal Tour, Wilson and the Wild Wind, Old Puffer Pete's Firebox, Jet Pack Wilson, Brewster's Little Helper (cameo), Bubbly Olwin, Koko Takes Charge, Wilson's Paper Trail, Puffer Pete's Big Show, Training Time, Harrison. *Season 2 - Koko's New Look, Frostini's Meltdown, Babysitter Brewster, Lights Camera Action Chugger, Chug of War, Hodge Sails Away, Stop the Press, Emery, Hoot v. Toot, The Brewster Booster (does not speak), Quizmaster Hodge, Wilson and the Dinosaur, Snowstruck Wilson, Heave Ho Harrison, Scrub-A-Chug Chug, Next Stop - Space, Chilly Chuggers (cameo), Stunt Brewster, Wilson's Icy Escapade, Rolling Reporter Wilson, Brewster Meets the Mayor (''picture), ''Chugger of the Year, Fault Finder Emery, Hodge and the Chugnav, A Pat On The Paintwork, Toot's Tall Tale. *Season 3 - Gold Wheels, Special Helper Wilson, Hodge Can't Wait, Chug-o-Flage, Koko's Game, Magnetic Wilson, Zephie's Star Club, Undercover Action Chugger, Movie Maker Brewster, Top Secret Koko, Toot's New Friend, Skylar's Squad, Wobbly Wheels, Brewster's Crane Training. *Season 4 - Chug Patrol: Ready To Rescue, Wilson's Forest Flare. *Chuggington Specials - Chug Patrol: Ready to Rescue. Gallery WilsonandtheElephant26.png BrewstersCraneTraining18.jpg Old p.png Brewster,KokoandWilson.jpg|Wilson Brewster and Koko Brakingbrewster14.png Brakingbrewster7.png Brakingbrewster28.png Brakingbrewster22.png WilsonandEmery.jpg Wilsonandthebutterfly.jpg|Wilson and the butterfly Wilsonclosingeyes.jpg|Wilson closing eyes Chuggeroftheyearpromo.jpg|Wilson with Koko, Brewster, and Speedy at the Chugger of the Year ceremony File:Wilson.jpg WilsonandtheIceCream3.jpg|Wilson on the turntable HodgesSecret3.jpg|Worried Wilson Screen Shot 2013-02-13 at 5.17.15 PM.png|Green Wilson SeasonFour10.png|Wilson and Puffer Pete ChugPatrolWilson.png|Chug Patrol Wilson wilson 1.PNG wilson 2.PNG wilson 3.PNG wilson 4.PNG wilson 5.PNG wilson 6.PNG wilson 7.PNG Merchandise Gallery File:Die-CastWilson.png|Die-Cast Wilson File:WilsonInteractive.jpg|Interactive Wilson File:WoodenRailwayWilson.png|Wooden Wilson File:Megablokswilson.jpg|Mega Bloks BachmannWilson.jpg|Bachmann File:PlarailWilson.jpg|Plarail Wilson File:RCWilson.jpg|R/C Wilson File:ChuggingtonMotorisedWilson.jpg|Motorised Wilson File:Wilsonplushtoy.jpg|Wilson plush toy File:Die-CastMuddyWilson.png|Die-Cast Muddy Wilson File:WilsonAndThePaintWagonsDieCast.jpg|Die-Cast Wilson & The Paint Cars File:WilsonCarryingCase.jpg|Carrying Case Wilson for Die-Cast Engines File:WilsonJetPackInteractive.jpg|Jet Pack Wilson File:Chuggington-Wilson-Carry-Case-Toys-Trains-Children-Play-Education.jpg WoodenRailwaySnowstruckWilson.jpg WoodenChugPatrolWilsonSingle.jpg Koko,BrewsterandWilsonmodels.jpg|Wilson, Cocoa and Brewster models WindUpWilson.jpg|Wind Up StackTrackMotorizedWilson.jpg|Motorized StackTrack bachmannOscaleWilson.jpeg|Bachmann O Scale Wilson JazwaresWilson.jpg|Jazwares Wilson Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Trainees Category:Locomotives Category:Chuggers Category:Chug Patrol Category:Engines without buffers Category:Featured Articles Category:Electric Locomotives